I'll be - CCS POVs
by Mattel-chan
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran and the fic's original POVs
1. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: © CLAMP, and other respectful owners..

**WARNING: Mushy mush ahead, and maybe with a little waffy-ness on top.**

**Author's Notes: **This fiction is a songfic based on the lyrics of "I'll Be" by: Edwin Mccain and this fiction is entirely Mae-chan's fault~! *points a finger on her accusingly* You are the reason I got messed up and did this ultra mushy thing~!.

**I'LL BE (Syaoran's POV)**

**[ Syaoran's Point of View ]**

I still remember the feeling when you told me that you cared for me. That I'm your number one person. and, that you love me. That even though you thought the card of void erased all my memories, you still *wanted* to be mine. and me to be yours.

Aww... hell, since when did i start to think like this?.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_   
_Stop me and steal my breath_   
_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_   
_Never revealing their depth_

When? I ask myself. Since the day I realized all my tumbled and tangled feelings for Yukito was all a thick fat lie just to cover the budding love I kept from myself. Everyday, when we go to school and eat lunch together, it tears me apart to know how impossible it is for you to return my feelings. Although, I've tried, knowing what would be the consequences. I finally gathered and summoned all the gods there is to help me confess this biggest confession in my life.

The memory of me and you looking deeply and solefully into each others eyes, looking unknowingly of the chemistry that was obviously sparking between us.. it was all still carved in the deepest portion of my mind... I still remember your face gazing up to mine, the soft light above softening the contours of your face making you look like a surreal angel. No. not a surreal, but a real earth angel. And then there was your eyes. Your eyes were my favorite part of your angelic face. I love the way and the shade of your green eyes blend with the sunlight, making them spark and look like the most precious jewel of all.

_Tell me that we belong together_   
_Dress it up with the trappings of love_   
_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_   
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

I had to admit, I was a big fool in front of my ancestors, when I came back to Hongkong. But that didn't matter, all of it didn't matter, as long as I had the chance to be with you again. and then all of a sudden that silent wish i fervently prayed for weeks, came true. A chance to visit you in Japan! although, it was hard to get permission, Meiling, my *former* fiancee helped me to ask permission from the elders of our clan, telling them that she would be the one liable for me. I never even known that the chance to go again at Japan was one of her schemes for me and Sakura to get together. I never knew she could be so... unselfish. Knowing Meiling, my own cousin, she always gets what she wanted and cries when it was not given to her. She was always being 'favored' but now, look at me. I actually *owe* her. And I'll make sure I'll pay her no matter what price it is. As long as I get to see Sakura again. and again. and then again.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder_   
_I'll Be love suicide_   
_I'll Be better when I'm older_   
_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

I hate it when I see you cry, but then, I'm always the one you're running to, when you're crying, but I'm glad that I'm the one whom you could turn to. But I hate, I *really* hate it, when I'm the one who causes you all this, I still remember the first ever real tears you shed for me, that was when.. the void was supposed to erase my memories, my mind, and my love for my friends... and most especially you. But I knew then, that deep inside me, I'm sure, I'll never be able to forget you, and even if I would or did. I'm 100% sure, i'll fall in love with you again. I know I'm not *that* verbal on my feelings, but it's the way I am, but i guess.... i don't know.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_   
_As we lie awake in my bed_   
_You're my survival, you're my living proof_   
_My love is alive and not dead_   
_Tell me that we belong together_   
_Dress it up with the trappings of love_   
_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_   
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Now, as I'm closing in on our tight space, remember that we're only separated by sea and ocean, but our hearts will forever be tied, drawn by a single string and woven by the most skillful hands, if only I could fly my way from Hongkong to Japan, I can't wait to get away from here together with the other unspeculating passengers on this tight and enclosed space we all know as the *airplane*, aww, man, could this thing run any faster?...

I see the clouds pass by, or rather, as we pass them by. I wish I could get there as soon as I could hold my heart to stay still and stop this new hammering that it has adopted.

_I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead_   
_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said_

At last, I'm here, back where I truly belong... i now sense that pink little cute aura of yours, a gentle aura that seems to surround me like the strongest perfume, that dulls my senses. I know you're near, and i know you know I am too. I wouldn't turn back now, even if it kills me, I have come this far and i won't ever turn back. I'm trained not to **back **out.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder_   
_I'll Be love suicide_   
_I'll Be better when I'm older_   
_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

Now, I see you, you're the same as ever, the same little graceful girl I had the lucky chance to get acquainted with. I just wish I could get this awful nagging feelings out of my heart, my mind and mostly, my mouth, to let you know how true it is.

aw... man, this is sooo... corny, but I guess this is what they call '**love**'.   


**[ to be continued ]******

**The three parts of this mini-POV series.******

**I'll be - **Syaoran's POV **(finished)**   
**I'll be - **Sakura's POV **(ongoing)**   
**I'll be - **The real song fanfic and not a POV-type **(still thinking about it)******

* * *

  
**Author's notes:******

I know, It's a bit corny, oh no, as a matter of fact it's not a **bit** corny, but **awfully **corny, and terribly OOC. But i can't help it. Gomen. So just give me some decent comments.. pretty please? it hurts when you give none.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: © CLAMP, and other respectful owners..

**WARNING: Mushy mush ahead, and maybe with a little waffy-ness on top.**

**Author's Notes: **This fiction is a songfic based on the lyrics of "I'll Be" by: Edwin Mccain and this fiction is entirely Mae-chan's fault~! *points a finger on her accusingly* You are the reason I got messed up and did this ultra mushy thing~!.

**I'LL BE (Sakura's POV)**

**[ Sakura's Point of View ]**

It's a beautiful night today, I wonder where you are right now, I seem never to think about anything else except you or your exquisite chocolate colored eyes, that always seems to be angry.. or seems to be pretending that you're angry. But with my bestfriend's sharp eyes, you could never have hidden your gentle heart. I, myself, I admit i was a bit clueless, hoeee..~ (i know i'm not only a *bit* clueless, the whole world could be dancing naked and I wouldn't care less), but you know.. I sensed it deep down in my guts.

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful**   
**Stop me and steal my breath**   
**Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky**   
**Never revealing their depth**

Don't you know that you're everything I could ever hope for?, you asked me one time if I ever want anything and if i was okay, I told you nothing and that I'm okay, which was partially true, since you're there and all I need is you. And only you... well, maybe not, I also need my oniichan, Yukito-san and Tomoyo-chan, but I know they would understand me.. *sheepish smile* but then, maybe not. [referring to Touya]. But I know Oniichan would or *could* understand, since I also know that he only wishes the best for his younger sister. Even though he couldn't get rid of his 'Kaijuu' statement when he's referring to ME~! could you believe that? hoeeee~! when will he stop that?

But then, he would be always my big brother. I know he would be there for me always and forever, like I've known that you would too. Or.. maybe not, hoeee.. but I know you too much not to be sure about those kind of things.. I know that you would be always my friend, both you and Tomoyo-chan. Both of you has been my greatest friends, but I know that Tomoyo-chan would leave me eventually, since, she also needs to move on and have family.. but that would be far, far and very far from today, but I'm sure it would come, no matter how far it is. No one could alter destiny.. maybethe only person who could do that is the girl called Hitomi-chan I always watch on T.V... does that count? hoeee~!.. *sweatdrop*. Just trying to lighten things in here.. oh~! there's a falling star.. I just wish... -- hoeee~ stop listening to my wish... but then you know what I would wish for.. to be with him... forever. With Oniichan, ofcourse.. I couldn't live without my bigger kaijuu brother.****

**Tell me that we belong together**   
**Dress it up with the trappings of love**   
**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips**   
**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

When I was putting on a long face.. I just couldn't remember when it was, but one detail about it is for sure, that day was the day yukito-san turned me down... you know, and I know deep deep down inside me that it would be his response, that he only looked at me as like a younger sister or maybe only a sister of his bestfriend.. but I knew that I had to try to tell him my feelings, to know the truth and move on. I still remember my own world came crashing down onto me, I couldn't remember anything but Yukito-san's blurred vision since my eyes were immediately became the world's no. 1 water producer... taht's the only thing I remember and the warmth of your arms around me telling me that it's okay, and that I would find that 'number one' person, at that time, you know, I knew I already found that person.__

**I'll Be your cryin' shoulder**   
**I'll Be love suicide**   
**I'll Be better when I'm older**   
**I'll Be the greatest fan of your life**

But then, as the time came when I finally realized my feelings.. I had come to a decision, to give my answer and let you know that I feel the same way too.. well, doesn't that line sounded like a song?.. hoeee... but as soon as I got into your apartment, bursting with happiness and bubbly stuff.. i don't know, I just found you... gone.. literally. Then that was the time I knew that the world came into an end, for me that is... but it was my fault, I should've given you my answer and I should've expected you to do *that* since, you came to Japan without warning, you might as well, leave without warning.. but I could have hurt less whe you let me know. But one thing's for sure, I know that you'll come back. *crosses fingers* I know, you would.__

**Rain falls angry on the tin roof**   
**As we lie awake in my bed**   
**You're my survival, you're my living proof**   
**My love is alive and not dead**   
**Tell me that we belong together**   
**Dress it up with the trappings of love**   
**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips**   
**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

I know I am right, at the time I told myself that you would come back. I now feel you and your strong ever-scowling aura.. but anyhow, does an aura scowl? maybe not, but yours do.. it's one of the permanent features of yourself, it's like, you wouldn't be complete without that undying scowl, but you know... it adds you your teenage-cuteness... kawaii~! oh.. did I just say kawaii? well, I see now the effects of having Tomoyo-chan around me, videotaping me, fussing me, and taking care of me for sooo long. She's still screaming 'kawaii' all throughout the day. *sigh*

**I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead**   
**Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said**

Well, Mr. Sleeping Beauty in grade school, since you're trained not to back out, well, I'm trained not to let anything slip away, let it be a card or anything.. you haven't changed a bit, you're still wearing that soft-behind-a-scowling-face mask. But no mater how hard you try to conceal it, I know you're a good person. That's why I love you. Hoeee.. did I just say that?.. I must be turning into some kind of homesick and lovesick... person.. ow~! Kero-chan.. you shouldn't have done that~!

**Kero-chan:** Well, Ms. Cheerful.... that gaki has come all the way here just to see you, and I just couldn't understand why you just tranformed into a lovesick girl.. I just can't see anything *lovable* with that gaki.

Kero-chan~!!!! Stop that...

**I'll Be your cryin' shoulder**   
**I'll Be love suicide**   
**I'll Be better when I'm older**   
**I'll Be the greatest fan of your life**

Finally, you're here, even though, I couldn't see you right now.. eventually I will, I'll get Oniichan to drive me over there.. even if it kills me. 

**[ to be continued ]**

**The three parts of this mini-POV series.**

**I'll be - **Syaoran's POV **(finished)**   
**I'll be - **Sakura's POV **(finished)**   
**I'll be - **The real song fanfic and not a POV-type **(ongoing)**

* * *

  
**Author's notes:**   
--101900--

I know, It's a bit corny, oh no, as a matter of fact it's not a **bit** corny, but **awfully **corny, and terribly OOC. But i can't help it. Gomen. So just give me some decent comments.. pretty please? it hurts when you give none. But I don't require you to give me some if it would mean giving me some snocky and negative comments, but.. it wouldn't hurt if you would *correct* me. ^^;;    



End file.
